Warmth of Sunlight
by melonie777
Summary: Kraven's first infatuation before Selene. What will she do to survive his malicious violence?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I've been dying to write another story. I know that my other one isn't complete, but it will be soon, I promise. I know I won't get many reviews because this isn't about Selene/Michael, but I loved the story line in my head and figured some of you guys might too. Please R&R. :)_

I walked back toward my father's castle slowly, enjoying every breath of fresh air and the afternoon sun on my face. The woods were particularly peaceful today with the green of a new spring and birds chirping throughout. If it had been up to me, I would have stayed out all day until sunset, but my father - one of the king's nobles - was hosting a ball tonight and I was to attend. It was a sort of coming-of-age event for myself since my eighteenth birthday was just next week. I was to meet all the young bachelors of the country and tell my father which one I wanted back again for dinner another night. This was not a particularly exciting idea to me.

"Ms. Ava, we must hurry back now. You still have to bathe and change into the proper gown and curl your hair, and -"

"Oh, stop it Helga," I teased my nanny, "Surely my father's status will be enough for all the bachelors to be interested in me."

"Ms. Ava!" she shrieked, "You mustn't say that! Your father wants nothing for you but a good man of God with a good bloodline. You should feel proud to say that you're the daughter of a noble of the king himself!"

"Perhaps," I sighed, "Now Helga, you know I love my father and I am very proud to call myself his daughter, but I don't understand why I must be rushed to meet bachelors. I'm still enjoying the fresh air."

She just smiled lightly and said, "Child, I hope you meet a man that can keep up with you." I chuckled and we walked toward the castle.

Later that evening, after hours of painful dress fitting and hair styling, I was finally ready for the ball. I decided to wear a deep green gown since it was the closest thing to the woods that I would have for the rest of the night. Helga wanted me to wear a bright red gown, but she hardly argued with me when I told her which one I wanted.

I smiled politely and was on my best behavior as my father introduced me to all the young and wealthy men. I couldn't help but feel a little disgusted at how some of them looked at me as if they were wild dogs and I was a piece of meat on a platter in front of them. After several men, my father grabbed my arm lightly and led me to a man with long raven-black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing armor but was clearly a man of money. I didn't recognize him from around our area.

"Ava, meet Kraven; he's a man from another county, but he heard about you and wanted to come tonight." So maybe he wasn't from money after all and was just after my father's status like all the rest. "Kraven, this is my daughter Ava."

"It's an honor to be in your presence," the man Kraven said coolly as he grabbed my hand to kiss it, and suddenly I didn't like him. Something about him was even colder than the skin of his hand and lips as he pressed them against the top of my hand. I wanted to jerk away, but I minded my manners. "For once the rumors are true, Sir. Your daughter is beautiful."

"Ah, thank you Sir, but you don't have to tell me the obvious truth I already know," my father said politely.

For the rest of the night, I danced with eligible bachelors, but there was only one man that I would have danced with a second time: my childhood friend George.

"Look at you, all grown up," he teased lightly.

"Just because I've minded my manners all night doesn't mean that I won't step on your toes," I shot back at him.

"Ms. Ava wouldn't mess up her father's reputation like that," he chimed. I immediately stomped on one of his toes as hard as I could. He winced in pain but kept up the appearance.

"Ouch!" he yelped as quietly as possible, "You're a real monster."

"I told you so," I laughed, and we continued joking for the rest of the dance until his turn was over. I continued dancing until the ball was finally over and I thought my feet would fall off.

An hour after the last guest left, I was in my white cotton nightgown, soaking my feet in warm water to keep them from swelling.

"How did I do Helga?" I asked.

"You danced wonderfully!" she bragged, almost making me blush, "There has never been a more beautiful maiden!"

"Now you're lying," I sighed.

"I would never lie to you, Ms. Ava. Did you find any suitors that you wish to have back for dinner?"

I lowered my brows in frustration, "Not one. I suppose my father can invite back any one that he thought was a good suitor. If it were up to me, George would be the only one back."

"Ms. Ava, George's father isn't of the same nobility that yours is."

"I know," I whined, "and I'm not even saying that I'm interested in George as a suitor. He's simply my friend that doesn't care about noble status."

"Well let's not think about it anymore and let's get you ready for bed," Helga said gently. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she honestly pitied me.

I'm not sure what hour of the night it was that I awoke to the sounds of screams and crashing noises, but I do know that it was strange coming from a peaceful dream to a frightful reality instead of waking from a horrible nightmare to the peaceful sound of birds singing.

"Helga?" I asked in a panic. Where was she?

Someone jerked the door open and I jumped with shock. I sighed as I realized it was just Helga.

"Come Ms. Ava," she said quickly. I could see the perspiration on her forehead as I got out of bed. She lit a candle and placed it on a silver holder and nearly thrust it into my hands as she helped me up.

"What's happening?" I asked. Someone screeched loudly down the hall, which made us both look toward the door.

"An invasion...monsters..." she sputtered. It wasn't making any sense to me.

"What?" We heard loud footsteps coming toward the door.

"There's no time to explain," she whispered as the footsteps came closer, "Quickly now. Hide behind the curtain until they leave, then head for the hidden corridor."

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, more frightened now. She put a gentle hand on my cheek and tried to smile.

"Dear child, if I ever had a daughter, I would want her to be just like you. I'm doing for you what any mother would do for her child that she loves and cherishes. Now be still and don't say anything or scream, no matter what you hear." She pushed me behind the long window curtain that reached the floor until I was completely sealed.

"Helga, please don't," I whispered as my body began to shake.

"Shh," she whispered right before the door burst open.

"Where is she?" I heard a man's voice demand. The room became lighter; I assumed it was because he carried a big torch with him.

"I don't know," Helga said evenly, "I came in and she was gone. She must have run off already." I heard a loud slapping noise as Helga yelped, and it took every fiber in my body to not jump out from behind the curtain and try to save her. I heard a thud as she landed on the floor.

"Don't lie to me slave," the voice said, more vicious now, "I know you've hidden her. Tell me where you put her and I won't kill you."

"I told you already; she's gone." I wanted to put my arms around this brave woman that had raised me, but I couldn't move or her death would be in vain. I held my hand over my mouth to keep my breathing quiet and shut my eyes tight as sweat rolled down my forehead. I wished there was some way for me to plug my ears so I wouldn't have to hear what was happening.

"Have it your way," the voice said slyly. He began beating her hard, so hard that I could hear the impact of the punches and kicks between her screams. Then, just as I thought it could get no worse, I heard the sound of fire burning something fine, like hair. The room became even brighter and Helga's screams so loud that I thought my ears would bleed.

I could stand it no longer. I threw myself from behind the curtain and grabbed the pale of water that my feet had been soaking in earlier that night and threw it on Helga's burning body. The sight made me sick, but I held my vomit in as I took the bucket and hit the man's head as hard as I could, making his nose bleed. I dropped the bucket and ran for the door toward the hidden corridor.

At the end of the hallway was a large painting. I tore the picture down and pulled a lever behind it that made the wall beside me lift up to reveal a set of stairs that circled downward. I ran into the corridor as the door shut again behind me. The corridor was pitch-black and I had no candle, but I was glad to know that no one was behind me. I let myself breathe as loudly as I had to, but was still listening for sounds of intruders as I felt my way down the steps. I knew at the bottom there would be a door that led to the back side of the castle. My only hope was that there would be no one there and I could run for the woods.

It seemed to take hours before I finally reached my destination and felt the large door handle, which I carefully opened so I wouldn't make a sound as I looked outside. The moonlight illuminated the court yard and I could see no one. Taking a deep breath, I started sprinting toward the woodline. The grey bricks were cool under my feet and made it easier to be quiet.

Before I could reach the end, a group of men a hundred feet away blocked my path. I stopped and turned, prepared to run in the other direction, but there were more men behind me. Amongst them was the man named Kraven, but he looked different. He looked like a savage, and his eyes were now blue. _Impossible_, I thought. His lips were covered with something that I thought might be blood, but I couldn't be sure.

"There you are," he said as he smiled a dark, malicious smile. I didn't say anything, but instead ran to the edge of the court yard to a low brick wall. I looked down hundreds of feet to the raging sea and knew what I had to do. I wasn't sure if I would make it, but I would much rather drown than be burned like Helga. Taking one final breath, I jumped off the edge of the wall into the sea.

It seemed to take so long before I resurfaced again. I didn't know how I had managed it, but I made it above the water and gulped in as much as my lungs could handle. My night gown stuck to my body and my hair to my face as I looked up to the castle wall. The men were no longer there, so I assumed they thought I died and left. Feeling relief for the first time, I looked toward the shoreline by the woods and began swimming that way.

Before I made two strides, I felt something grab my legs from under the water and pull me down. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a heavy sensation on my chest and blurry visions of a man with raven-black hair leaning over me as water escaped from my mouth.

"She's alive," I heard another voice say. Why didn't they just let me die?

"Get her into the carriage," Kraven said.

"Sir, won't Viktor be angry about this?" the other voice asked.

"Don't question my orders and get her up. Now."

Everything went black again as I felt myself being lifted from the ground and laid into a black carriage. I was unconscious for the ride to what I would soon know as the Coven.

When I awoke again, I was being carried into a large, dark room - one that I assumed was used as some sort of meeting place. There was a large chair in the middle of one wall, a chair I assumed was a throne. But I knew this was not the king's palace because this place was much darker and it looked...evil. I looked up and saw that it was Kraven carrying me. I should have known; his ice-cold touch felt freezing on my skin, which was still wet. I noticed that his hair was wet too as well as his skin so I knew he must have been the one to pull me under water. I shuddered.

Sitting on the throne-like chair was an older-looking man with deathly pale skin that looked almost artificial. His pale hair looked as if it would fall out at any moment. However, despite his fragile look, he sat with a posture that only young men could hold. The sight confused me.

"Milord," Kraven said as he laid me on the ground and kneeled before the old man. I noticed several other men in the room that looked like guards.

"Kraven, what have you here?" the old man asked in a raspy voice. If my head weren't throbbing from nearly drowning, I might have asked what he was talking about.

"She's a good fighter, milord. She knows how to track animals through the woods and she can swim and hit with such a mighty force already. Imagine what a mighty warrior she would make beside Sonja."

"Kraven, do not insult my intelligence," the old man spat out, obviously irritated, "You let your lust for this young woman corrupt your intelligence. Did you think I wouldn't know who she was? I know her father is a noble of the king. Did you not think the humans would put out their best resources to find out who killed him, you fool! Get rid of her."

What was he talking about? The humans? Weren't they human? Warrior for what? How did Kraven know about me in the woods? Suddenly I realized I was still in just my night gown and felt violated. I tried to cover my chest as best I could while I sat at Kraven's feet.

"Please, milord, I wouldn't have put your safety in danger if I didn't think there was good reason. She truly would be a prized asset among your fighters. Let me change her and if she proves to be worthless, I'll kill her myself."

For the first time, the old man really looked at me, and suddenly I saw something else in his eyes besides anger; I saw pity. I realized I was trembling, but I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from fear. After all, they were openly talking about killing me in front of my own eyes.

"Very well," the man said, "But be quick about it. The full moon is only in seven days time and we will need to assemble all of our fighters. Make sure she's ready."

Kraven smiled and said, "Very good, sir," and leaned back down to pick me up again. My body felt so drained or I would have fought and ran, but I knew it would do no good anyway. They would just kill me.

I was carried through a hallway to two large doors, which were opened by two guards standing before them.

"Make sure no one enters," Kraven commanded one man. The man nodded promptly and opened the door, which led to large sleeping quarters. I suddenly began to panic. What did he bring me here for? He laid me on a large bed and I scrambled as quickly as I could to the other side. Somehow, supernaturally, he was already behind me when I turned to run.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. Somehow I knew I would regret asking because I didn't want to know.

"Darling, just be still and I'll be gentle," he nearly whispered as he flashed that malicious smile.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed as loudly as I could, hoping someone, anyone, would come help me. Just then, he covered my mouth with his hand and pushed me down with surprising strength so that my back was flat on the bed.

"Be quiet, Ava," he hissed at me, "Do not disturb Viktor with your screams or I'll be forced to kill you now." I knew he wasn't bluffing, so I stopped screaming, but I didn't cry. No, I promised myself I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears. I closed my eyes and tried not to shake as I heard him take off his armor and undress himself. Not crying was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Without warning, he ripped my nightgown to shreds, leaving me bare and violated.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. I wished he would just be quiet and get it over with. I felt so hopeless in that moment. He laid on top of me and thrust so violently that I thought I might cry out in pain, but I bit my lips tightly together and tried to think of anything besides the moment. He grunted lightly the whole time but became louder towards the end.

Just when I thought everything would be over, I felt a burning sensation in my neck, one that made my whole body jerk with astonishment and pain. I could no longer hold back the screams as the invisible fire went from my neck down the rest of my body, encircling me in pain. I felt Kraven's hand over my mouth again, but I doubt it made me much quieter.

"Hush Ava!" he demanded, "It will be over soon."

After about five minutes, the pain subsided as if it had never been there in the first place. My whole body felt numb and I watched in amazement as my eyes became more adjusted to the details of the room. I felt like I could see things more clearly, and it almost made a blue film cover my vision. What was this sensation?

Kraven watched smugly and said, "Your eyes look amazing in blue, but I do believe I prefer them brown." He tried to touch my cheek, but I found an amazing strength in places I didn't even know I had, so I grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall beside me. He was obviously caught off-guard, but I didn't care. I got up and put my nightgown back on - or rather, what was left of it. It still covered the essential body parts, which was fine enough for me. I started for the door.

"Ava, don't," he tried to persuade me, but I didn't listen. The guards at the door tried to stop me, but I grabbed their heads and slammed them together, making them become deformed and almost egg-shaped. I watched in amazement as they fell to the floor dead and wondered why I didn't feel sorry. It was as if part of me had become a savage and all I wanted to do right then was kill.

I saw down the corridor light coming from under the door, so I knew it must have been daylight. I smiled as I ran for the door at a speed horses couldn't even compete with, knowing I would be free if I could just reach the doors and run. I felt a sense of victory as I pushed the doors open, but suddenly, the sunlight burned my skin like a raging fire burning the dryest of wood.

I screamed in astonishment as I smelled my skin being torched right off the bones, but suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back into the safety of the dark castle and closed the door. I fell to the ground as I looked at my burnt skin, sure that this injury would kill me. Did Kraven somehow make the sun burn me? Was he some sort of black magician?

I saw it was indeed Kraven that had pulled me back from the sunlight.

"I told you not to go," he said calmly, "You should have listened to me. Look, your pretty face is all black now. We can't have that, can we?" I watched in confusion as he lifted a bowl to my lips that was filled with a red liquid that I could only assume to be blood.

"No," I said weakly as I shook my head. I would not drink blood.

"Ava, you must or you will die, and that would be a shame," Kraven said as he forced my lips open with the bowl and I felt the warm liquid slide down my throat. Surprisingly, I liked it. I needed it. I took the bowl with my own two hands and gulped down the rest, wishing there was sitll more.

"Good girl," he said with a smirk.

I watched in awe as my skin quickly healed itself, leaving behind no scar or trace of a burn, only a memory.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him.

"I gave you life," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He grabbed my chin and said, "You're one of us now, my love. Forget your human life, that is behind you. You can embrace immortality with me and be by my side for the rest of eternity."

_So yes, Kraven is a psycho! I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're mad," I choked out as I stared at him.

"No, my dear, I saved you. You owe me." His face was starting to get a little menacing as he said, "Besides, I've already had you. You're mine now."

Feeling to need to speak of something else besides the fact that I had just been raped, I said, "What do you mean by immortality?"

"You're a vampire now," he whispered as his eyes turned to a bright blue and his fangs began to come out of his gums. I glared in astonishment and wondered if I was dreaming.

"Impossible," I said as I felt my own fangs come out and my eyes developed that blue film again.

"You need to rest for a little while and then I'll take you to the court yard tonight to train."

I pretended to not care as I allowed him to lead me back to the bedchamber, where I was reminded once again of the incident that had just occurred not half an hour earlier. I watched as he laid on the bed and motioned for me to follow. Instead of lying next to him as he wanted, I sat as far away as possible.

"Very well, princess," he chimed, "I'll let you sleep comfortably today, but tomorrow you will sleep by my side."

I tried not to vomit as I watched him chuckle smugly and turn on his side to sleep. Within ten minutes, I could hear his breath even out, so I knew he must be asleep. At least, I had to take that chance.

I got up as slowly and quietly as possible and slipped through the door. I had nowhere to go, and I realized with a sad heart that I could not go outside because of the sun, so I merely went and sat beside the doors that I tried to escape from earlier, looking at the rays of sunshine with envy. Twice I put my hand in front of the rays with caution, allowing the skin to burn for just a second before moving it and watching in awe as it healed.

"Everyone does that in the beginning," I heard a soft voice say from the shadows. I jumped a little with surprise before I saw a young woman walk up, dressed in armor like any man would be. I tried not to stare at her as I took in her features and thought that she sort of favored myself - long dark hair, dark eyes, feminine facial features.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sonja," she said, "You must be Kraven's latest interest. What's your name?"

"I'm Ava."

"When did he turn you?" she asked, "I haven't seen you around here."

"He...turned me..." I nearly choked on the words, "about an hour ago." This all sounded so absurd. Just last night I would have laughed at anyone who said vampires lurked in the shadows, but not I was one. There was no denying it. I could feel the changes still happening throughout my body.

"I heard it's strange at first, but you will get used to it," she said kindly.

"You heard? Are you not one?" I asked, not wanting to say the word vampire.

"No, I was born one. My father Viktor was the first vampire ever."

"Is he the man that was sitting on the throne?" I asked.

"Yes, he rules over us," she said with pride radiating through her eyes. That must be why the older vampire looked at me with pity. He probably saw a scared version of his daughter. I looked down at my shattered night gown with shame, knowing she probably thought I looked ridiculous.

"Come, let's get you dressed," she said noticing my expression.

"Thank you," I mumbled. She simply smiled as she helped me back up to my feet and led me down the corridor to another room that I took to be her bedchamber. In a large closet, I saw mostly different sorts of armor much like the one she was already wearing, which frightened me a bit because I couldn't imagine myself wearing something like that. But I had imagined it before, what it would be like to be a man...

To my surprise, she pulled out a long black gown that looked as if the best seamstress in the world made with intricate gold patterns on the top. I stared at it in awe as she handed it to me. Even I, the daughter of a noble, felt scared to even touch the precious fabric.

"Take it," she offered, "My father had it made for me but I've never worn it. It suits you."

"I can't possibly wear that, I'll ruin it," I said, suddenly feeling like the armor would be a better choice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be dozens more just like it taking up space in here soon."

I carefully took the dress and she turned as I took off my night gown and put it on. As I predicted, it fit perfectly; she and I were built very similarly.

"Perfect," she said with a slight smile.

"Thank you Sonja," I beamed.

"You need to rest," she said, "You can sleep on my bed if you'd like. I'm going to a council meeting." She didn't wait for my response as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I eyed her big bed as I realized that anything was better than sleeping next to that monster Kraven. Carefully, as not to ruin the dress, I laid down on the feathery cushion and went to sleep.

Several hours later, I awoke with a start as I heard Kraven screaming outside.

"What do you mean you didn't see her?" he hissed. I assumed he was talking to another guard.

"Sir, she wasn't here when I got here," I heard a voice say. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. There was a loud knocking at the door as I got to my feet.

"Sonja, have you seen a young girl wondering around?" Kraven asked, "She couldn't possibly have escaped. The sun just set and she's turned."

I went up and opened the door, and he gazed at me in surprise. When he took in the dress, he smiled.

"My, my, you look stunning," he said, "Where is Sonja?"

"I don't know," I said bluntly.

"Well it's time for you to train. Come along darling." He grabbed my arm and shuffled me outside to a large court yard, where it was already dark. Several young men were already gathered there, and I saw Sonja off to the side, chatting with a couple of them.

"Kahn, get me some armor for her. Everyone, this is Ava, the newest Death Dealer."

A dark-skinned man, whom I took to be Kahn, nodded and walked off, obviously following Kraven's order. What on earth was a Death Dealer?

"Kraven, really," Sonja sighed, "how can she be a warrior? She was raised a lady."

"My dear Sonja," he said with a smirk, "don't tell me you're afraid of a little female competition."

"Please," she said with sarcasm, "I just don't want the poor girl to get herself killed. You just turned her, after all."

"Well you'll see; she's fast and has more instincts than most people have skill." I cringed at the way he talked about me - as if I were just some prized posession.

I carefully made a plan in my head. If I could escape and just get to the woods, I would be able to find my way back home. Maybe someone had survived. There I would take shelter from the sun and continue to run at night; I would get as far away from this place as I possibly could.

"Alright everyone, we'll start with one-on-one combat," Sonja said, cutting off her conversation with Kraven, "Kahn, you can try Ava. Remember this is her first time ever in any kind of combat. This is more a teaching experience than a training one."

I watched in horror as the man nodded to me, but I noticed he had kind eyes. As everyone else started pairing up and fighting, Kraven went and sat off to the side.

"I won't hurt you," Kahn said nicely.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked at me with confusion. I didn't give him time to ask why I said it as I quickly grabbed him by the head and threw him to the stone ground, face first. No one had time to respond before I was at the front gate, assaulting the two guards there in a similar manner as I had the ones outside of Kraven's doors.

I ran as quickly as I could through the forest, moving at a speed that both stunned and frightened me. Tree branches felt like cobwebs as I flew through a mile of woods. I knew I was probably ten miles away from my home, which I could run in about half hour if I kept up my pace. I hardly paused to make that note before I heard a loud howl coming from behind me. I stopped and listened, my heart rate speeding up. Something inside me made my eyes blue again and my fangs come out from my gums. I let out a hiss as I turned to face the noise.

I watched in horror as a beast - half man, half wolf - came crashing through the trees in my direction. My eyes widened at the sight, and if I weren't filled with a sudden rage to kill, I would have been extremely frightened. The beast charged at me, his mouth open to reveal large white canines that could easily rip me apart. As he came close and nearly swallowed my head, I grabbed his upper and lower jaw, ripping his head in two.

To my astonishment, the dead beast lying on the ground turned into a human before my eyes, his jaw still deformed and his body completely naked. Only then did I notice the group of vampires that also entered the small clearing. Among them was Viktor, Kraven, Sonja, and a few other Death Dealers.

"Milord," Kraven said anxiously, "I'll deal with her. She didn't know -"

Viktor held up his hand to silence Kraven as he drew nearer to me. I looked into his eyes and saw surprise and maybe a little pride.

"You just killed one of my best guards," he said, his tone going harsh. I looked at the dead man as he pointed at him. I hissed again as yet more beasts appeared; one of them picked up the dead man and retreated again.

"Be still, child," Viktor said to me, "They won't harm you. They're my guards. Kraven, take the girl back to the Coven and keep an eye on her. I need time with the council to decide her punishment for injuring a fellow Death Dealer and killing one of my investments." He turned on his heel and headed back the way he came. I eyed the group of vampires that were obviously there to escort me back.

"You've disappointed me, Ava," Kraven said lightly, "You better hope I can convince him that you don't deserve the death penalty for ruining his property."

"I'd rather die than spend another night there," I said sharply.

"We'll see," he said.

Two of the Death Dealers tried to grab my arms, but I quickly shook them off. "I can walk by myself," I said. I saw Sonja smile in the corner of my eye.

When we got back, I watched as the beasts turned into humans, still carrying the dead man. Kraven and Sonja walked into the castle and Kraven ordered two of the Death Dealers to keep a close watch on me.

"We'll bury him later," one of the werewolves said. He had a gentle face and long brown hair. I suddenly realized with a heavy heart that I just killed someone he knew, someone he was probably close to.

"May I have a word?" I asked him. He stared at me for a second, pain covering his face. He nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Lucian," he replied.

"What was his name?"

"Matthew."

"Was he your friend?" I almost dreaded the answer.

"I've known him for a very long time," he replied. My heart dropped as I watched him; I could tell he wanted to scream with agony. I knew that feeling all too well.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He smiled lightly and said gently, "Don't be sorry. Matthew never wanted this life. You freed him."

I had to admire his kindness. "I'm Ava," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ava, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances." I forced a smile to him as Kraven walked back out with Sonja close behind. She and Lucian exchanged a glance and I noticed her eyes lit up. Kraven spoke up.

"Ava, Viktor wishes to speak with you. Alone.

Okay so I only caught a few scenes of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, so I'm sorry if the storyline doesn't match up exactly with that movie, but the rest of it should. I hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
